A Guardians Tribute To Love
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: After a very brief reunion with his friends, Knuckles decieded to give up his title and wed his love. Can he pull it off? SonAmy,ShadTikal, OCxOC, Mainly KnuxRouge, very slight metion of ShadeChaos 4th lemon Dudes and Dudettes


A Guardian's Tribute to Love By Ziggman2g

_Ok ya hippies and lovable reviewers! The gods of jelly answered ur prayers of a KnuxRouge Fanfiction. Now it takes place RIGHT after Sonic and Amy's marriage. Btw, there's gonna be a note on the bottom I think you should look at. _

_Once again Knuckles and Tikal will be bro/sis in this story and in the next story and in EVERY story I write or type, as well as Sonic and Shadow being brothers, so don't bother putting that in ur review. _

_Anyhow, back to story. Enjoy and review._

_Disclaimer: Sonic and his buddies don't belong to me, only Raul and Rose does._

_Ages:_

_Sonic: 21_

_Knuckles: 22_

_Shadow: 22_

_Raul: 21_

_Amy:19_

_Rouge:23_

_Tikal: 20_

_Rose:19_

_Shade: 21_

_Chaos: N/A (Btw He's got a Echidna Form now. How will be explained. And he's a good guy.) _

_Fang the Sniper: 22( He'll be in here so don't worry.)_

**Angel Island**

"YO KUCKLEHEAD!!" screamed a blue hedgehog as he walked towards an alter that held a vast, powerful gem known as the Master Emerald. The guardian woke up and walked over to the edge to see his friend/rival with his wife.

"Hey you two… what's up?!" he replied waving his arm. It was only 1 month that Sonic and Amy got married. It wasn't much a surprise for the echidna as he knew that the blue speedster had loved Amy for god knows when.

"Not much, just came to say hi. How's going with you? You know that no ones gonna come after the emerald now man. Why still guard it?" asked Sonic as he came up the steps to look at the large gem.

"Not true good buddy. I caught some one last night trying to steal my ancestral gem here." said Knuckles as he looked at it as well.

"Who Knuckles?" asked another voice. The trio turned to see a ebony hedgehog, a tan echidna, a red-brown ocelot and a brownie blond puma.

"Yo guys. When did you get here?" asked Amy as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Just now Ames. Any way…who's the 'soon-to-be' dead sunofabitch who tried to take my friend's emerald?" joked Shadow as he hugged Amy and his brother.

Ever since he decided to stay with the Sonic Team for good, he became more kind to his friends but come fighting, he's still the same asskickin, cold hearted (Not to Tikal and Sonic) hedgehog around. But he rarely uses his guns and rifles(I can't help it guys! The guy's the only one who is more badass with a gun).

"Over here and I'll show ya." said the red echidna as he walked over to a section of palm leaves that was a little too conspicuous to the others. He then lowered his hands and gripped the hidden handle that was buried amidst the leaves.

Deep in the hole that was only 3 feet wide and 10 ft deep fall wise, was a purple weasel that had a cowboy hat who was on his ass. He looked like he's been down there for 4 days. He looked up and shielded his eyes.

"AAAAAAH!!! What the FUCK!! Get me outta here!" screamed the weasel. The others laughed at this weasel.

"Wow…there's someone more stupider than Eggman and Knuckles, no offense there Knux…" said Sonic.

"RUN!!! IT'S THE FIRST SIGN OF ARMAGEDDON!!!" screamed Raul as the others laugh. Knuckles replied by slugging Raul in the head.

"None taken Sonic. But Raul, afraid you didn't say the apology." the others laugh at the unconscious puma.

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" cried the weasel.

"You gonna take my emerald again??" asked Knuckles as he looked down at the hole.

"Not yet! First I'm gonna kick ur ass and then!…."

"*yawn* …yea like you're gonna hurt my brother. By the way me and Shadow had filled that hole with spiders. Have fun Fang!" said Tikal as she closed the hole again.

"YOUR MOTHER'S A CANKEROUS WHORE!!!" screamed Fang as he saw them close it again.

"…OH and every insult equals another day down that hole, moron!" shouted Raul as he got up.

That had the others in tears of laughter. But not as much as the next line that Fang said.

"Hey…uh Knuckles remember back when I called your mother a cankerous whore? I'm sorry man I did not mean that…"

**Later that Day**

The others had left to do the errands that they had to attend to before their day was out. Knuckles himself had to leave the island to consort a friend who still lived with him and Chaos on the island, leaving the deity to watch the Emerald for him for a while.

While away, a white bat with purple wings wearing a black jumpsuit with a heart that covered the top of her chest and her bosom with white boots and gloves was flying towards the island. Her name was Rouge the Bat and she came to visit the guardian for the evening.

However she didn't see him in sight. Instead was the water creature Chaos who welcomed her. He changed from his aquatic form to an echidna form. His fur was a lighter red than that of Knuckles, with a larger muscle mass than that of Storm the Albatross and had shorter dreadlocks and his eyes had green irises.

"Hey Chaos!" said the white bat as she landed near the steps to the shrine.

"Greetings Ms. Rouge. What brings you to the island?" asked Chaos. She was surprised that the creature that almost destroyed all of Station Square was now a good guy and was cordial to people.

"Have you seen Knuxy?" she asked.

"Not since this afternoon…he went on a errand for his sister and her future husband. Ever since it's just been me and the emerald of our ancestors." he said.

"Hmm…you don't mind if I change in his hut do ya?" she asked the creature in a sweet manner. The creature smiled with a slight blush and said.

"You don't have to ask. Go ahead but if I were you I wait outside to ambush him." he said as he started to revert to his liquid form.

She then went to his house with her bag on her back and started to change.

'_Please let me get him tonight…I cant stand it if Julie-Su or Shade take him from me…_' she thought as she went to change from her jump suit to a more different outfit.

**Later that night**

Knuckles walked back to the shrine with a bag of groceries, both tired but glad that he got what he needed for the week. He then stopped by Chaos who wave goodbye when he went back in the emerald. Knuckles then set the bags on the ground and set his alarm for his defense for the mighty gem.

After he finished he heard a door close behind him. Turning around to seen who was behind him was none other than Rouge who changed earlier.

She wore a sleeveless dark blue t-shirt that showed her firm flat stomach with a pair of white Capri pants and some white sandals that showed her light purple nail polish. Her face was completely removed of make-up, and she had an angelic smile on her features. To Knuckles, he thought that he was looking at the goddess Venus, in all her glory.

"Hi there…" she said with a wink. Knuckles' will power nearly left him from the sight but the way she winked at him nearly had him fainting.

"uhh…Hiya Rouge…you look great…" he stuttered as he walked over to her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then separated and smiled at each other. He then went back to the bags he left at the emerald shrine steps and grabbed something from them.

"Uhh, can you give me a minute, please? I gotta go check on a prisoner." he said. Rouge laughed and trailed the guardian.

He led her to the same hole Fang was in and started to open the hatch. Fang looked up and started to slur at the echidna.

"….you sick sunofabitch!!!" as he drooled.

Knuckles threw down the Twinkie pack that he bought earlier and said,

"Have a Twinkie, Snapperhead…" as he kicked the hatch closed.

"I CAN'T BREATHE IN HERE KNUCKLES!!!" he screamed as he pounded on the walls.

"How did that happen?" asked Rouge as they started to walk back.

"Hidden tiger pit. Tikal, Shadow and I designed it. There's a lesson to be learned from that." he replied

"and that is??"

"Never forget the most primitive traps can go extinct." he said as the duo shared a laugh.

**Outside near the Beach**

After a quick but satisfying dinner between the two, they went back outside to stargaze. Rouge was too busy looking at the stars than to notice Knuckles' staring at her. He made a move to place his hand over hers. She took notice then and smiled as the two went back to stargazing.

'_Man…who'd thunk it… first we hated each other and now…I'm right next to the hottest…no most beautiful woman in the world. I just hope I can make it permanent…' _thought Knuckles as he reached in his jean pocket and felt the box he'd picked up earlier.

Rouge then looked at Knuckles as he continued to look at the stars. She felt a soft blush cross her face as her sight continued to look at the stars.

'_To think that we didn't get along till now…how could I not notice him sooner…I guess its true what they say…better late than never…' _she thought as she cuddled with Knuckles.

"…Love ya, babe…" whispered the Bat as she held him.

"Same here…cutie" said the echidna as he kissed her forehead and smiled.

They then kissed softly but it became more heated when Rouge began to tease him with her tongue. He replied in kind by rubbing her shoulder blades and her arms. She moaned in the kiss from his action.

They separated and smiled, showing their love and lust from the kiss. Knuckles picked up Rouge bridal style to his hut. She giggled at his approach but still kissed his face on the way to the hut, both knowing what the other was thinking.

**Knuckles Hut(Lemon Alert. Read at your discretion but don't say I warned ya, ya damn dirty heathens!!! JK lol but still read at ur risk.)**

Kisses turned to heated kisses, heated kisses lead to touches as the two lovers made their way to Knuckles' bed room. He laid her down on the bed and began to kiss and massage her hips, neck, and shoulders. She moaned in bliss when he kissed them softly. He then got off of her and let her rise to his chest.

She started to kiss him when she ran her hands under his gray muscle shirt, running over the muscles and scars he had from his battles from the ages. She then ran her hands over his 8 pack and gripped his shirt and started to remove it.

She stopped to admire the view of his body. Muscle on muscle and some scarring with the distinctive guardian symbol that ran parallel with a scar he had. She started to kiss his chest, causing him to emit a low yet notable growl from his mouth. Smiling at her accomplishment, Rouge continued to kiss Knuckles' body till he place his hand on her face and brought them up to his own.

He then kissed her and stared to remove her shirt that showed her black silk bra and her curves. He started to kiss her body from the neck to her waist. He then started to remove her bra from the front. Her breast were freed from their prison, she started to blush softly, begging that Knuckles would like what she had offered.

On par with her thoughts, Knuckles subsided her fears by kissing her cheek and her lips and whispered to her.

"By the gods themselves Rouge the Bat…you're…beautiful…"

"Thanks Knux…I just hope you don't think I'm somewhat of a slut…" she said with a blush.

"You're not…any other man may call you that because they don't have you in their lives…you're a goddess…it scares me sometimes…" he said softly.

"How?" She asked, surprised of her boyfriend's last statement.

"What did I do to deserve you…what did I do to become your boyfriend?" he asked softly.

Rouge then raised her hands and cupped Knuckles' face and brought them to her face. She then started deep into his purple eyes, trying to figure a way to calm his nerves and to show how true she was to him.

"Knuckles…I loved you from the day we first met…ever since you came into my life, I was in great pain…pain from being separated from you. I thought that you would never like me, ever since I tried to steal the Master Emerald from you. I thought that if I got the rock, I could have you too but…" she trailed off with a soft sob.

Knuckles then held her tight in his arms, trying to calm her down. He never thought he would ever brought pain on her. The thought of so made him think that he committed the most vile act against her trust and soul. With her in his arms, he felt every problem slip away from his current state. He then kissed her head and her eyes to banish the tears she shed.

"Rouge…you had me… I wanted to show you that day ever since the Colony Ark incident…I just wanted to be with you…I never did mean to cause you pain… I'd die before that happens." he said as he kissed her deep. She held him tight and returned the kiss.

"I love you Knuckles…make love to me…please take me now…" she said as she nuzzled his chest.

He then started to massage her left breast and kiss her neck, causing soft moans and heavy breaths from her. She then gasped when she felt his lips pressed over the taunt nipple. He started to kiss and lick her breast as he started to remove his gloves and her own.

He continued the onslaught on her bosom for a while then started the trek down her body with kisses and soft licks and touches. He then reached her pants and started to slowly remove them (Btw they removed their shoes earlier.). Again he was faced with a black silk panty-clad Rouge.

He started to kiss her hips as she smiled and sighed at his gentle touches. She then placed his hands on the edges of her panties and urged him to take them off. He torturously took them off of her and slid them down her legs. He then pulled back and took the sight before him in; the sight of a goddess that he held dear to his heart.

She then got up and softly smiled and asked seductively.

"You like what you see?"

Knuckles just smiled and kissed her lips and felt her hands go down his waist to remove his pants. After a series of curses and fumbling of hands from both parties, the jeans and boxers left the two then showed each other their own selves to each other. Rouge then got up and took charge by pushing Knuckles on the bed.

She then began her own trek down his neck to his hips. She rained kisses down his chest, gently brushing her hands and fingers over the guardian's muscles and scars from the fights he got in.

She then made it down his member which was erect. She then looked at the echidna and evilly grinned as she made a slow, long lick on his member. He shot up and groaned at the feeling of her giving him oral. He groaned louder as she started to flick her tongue over the tip of his member. He then grabbed the sheets when he felt the urge to cum hit him.

"Uuh…Rou--Rouge, I'm gonna…" he started but was stopped when he came in her mouth. Rouge then swallowed his cum and smiled seductively at him. Turned on to the fullest, he grabbed her by her waist and laid her on the bed on her back.

"Mind if I return the favor?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers of pleasure down her back. She then smirked and nodded.

Knuckles then placed his tongue over her entrance and started to kiss and lick it. She then screamed when he nibbled on it softly, causing her to pushed her lover's head closer to her heat. She moaned louder as he started flicking his tongue on her g-spot.

"Knuckles…please don't stop…oh god…" she moaned as he continued to please her. She felt her orgasm come, and when it came she felt as if she was bent into a pretzel. He started to lick up her juices and clean her up.

"How was that babe?" he asked cockily as she panted.

"The best I had ever had in my life." she said as she regained her breath. He chuckled when she said that.

"Heh heh heh… that's good. But that was just the appetizer sweetheart…here's the main course." he said as he got up and placed his member at her maidenhood, but not going in. She looked at him and softly smiled.

"I hope so suga… cuz I'm gonna be wanting a repeat later in the future…" she flirted with the red echidna.

That one line made the guardian snap. Before she could react, he grabbed the bat by her waist and switched places with her. When he got on top, he made his move by thrusting deep in her. She then screamed loud in utter bliss and wrapped both limbs around his body, trying to meet his pace but barely kept up.

"Ohhh…good GOD…Knuckles, how…aahh… did you…get sooo good!!??" cried Rouge as she moaned louder, receiving more speed from Knuckles as he started to kiss and lick her sensitive spot on her neck.

"Let's just say…the past can be both good and bad for one…uhhh damn you feel so good…" he grunted when he went faster.

The last sentence had Rouge deep in thought. '_He done this before…when and with who?? Well.. Better ask later then…I don't want to ruin this moment…_' she thought as he continued.

He got bored of this position, so he whispered in her ears, causing her to blush softly and smile. Nodding her head, she felt his hands turn her around and brought her to her on all fours. He then started to thrust slowly in her doggie-style.

Just when he thought she couldn't get loud enough, she started to cry and scream when he went faster.

"OOOOOH MY GOD!!! YES KNUCKLES!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!" she screamed as he went as fast as Sonic can run. His grunts were louder and more animalistic than ever, making her feel like her boyfriend was possessed from their love-making.

'_Oh my…is this what Knuckles been capable of doing in bed?! Ohh I hope he doesn't stop…this is too much to be real…I love you Knuckles…don't stop please!' _she cried as he went faster.

"Ahhh…harder Knuckles! HARDER!" cried the jewel hunter as he went with more force. Switching positions again, he grabbed her by her waist, arms and legs, once again, wrapped behind him, and pressed her against the wall.

Moving with him, Rouge dug her nails into his back, causing him to groan slightly in pain but mostly in pleasure. Their current position allowed him to continue most of the work while feeling more of her. She then pressed her lips on his and they began more extreme French kissing.

"God…so tight…so warm…god you feel incredible Rouge…" he breathed out as he panted harder from their lovemaking.

"Don't stop…please don't you dare stop Knuckles….AHHH!!" she cried as he went faster.

They kept this position for another 30 minutes till Rouge kissed him full on the lips and forced the echidna to his bed with her on top of him. She then grabbed him by his shoulders to get him at eye level. What she saw there both scared her and excited her. It wasn't just lust, it wasn't just desire…it was love.

Love that compelled him to show such act of passion and care. She never seen it before, especially when she met multiple guys. She then kissed him and held him tight as she rode on him like a bucking bronco. She cried when he ran his hands over her breasts and started to massage them again.

The tempo of their lovemaking increased as he went faster. Rouge felt her climax coming and willed it to hold off. She wanted to climax with Knuckles simultaneously and with no regrets, proving her love to this one man, who was once the greatest rival now turned to the ultimate lover.

"Ahh…Rouge…baby…I..I can't hold it anymore…" he made the move to pull out but she forestalled him with her touch while whispering,

"Cum with me Knuckles…I want you to do it with me…I love you so damn much…" she whimpered as he buried himself deep in her.

He then threw his head back and roared as high he can.

"RRRRROOOOOUUUUUGGGGGEEEEE!!!!" as he released his seed into the former thieving vixen.

"!!!!" she cried to the heavens as she released herself onto his lap.

They sat there, basking in the afterglow of their love-making, knowing now that there was no going back to just another couple. They released each other from their arms and kissed, not a extreme or a slight peck, but a meaningful kiss. They then fell to the comfort of their bed and cuddled.

"That….by far was…." started Rouge as she panted each word out.

"The best thing that happened…." finished Knuckles as he tried to regain his breath.

She turned towards him, taking in the image of her lover. His muscles were drenched in sweat and were showing, his chest rapidly rising and falling due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs. But all in all, she thought she saw the handsomest guy in existence.

Knuckles then smiled at her looking at him, taking in the sight as well. Lips swollen from the barrage of kisses he attacked her with, body covered in sweat and perspiration, and eye lids showing signs of exhaustion and happiness.

"Was that your first time, Knux?" she asked, dreading the answer was no.

"I wished it was…it was my 2nd time with a lady." he said solemnly.

"Who…"

"….Julie-Su…It was wayyy before we met. I was drunk…and stupid." he said with a sad look.

She then wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his shoulder.

"I…really wished you were my first as well Knuckles…"

He looked at her and saw a tear falling from her eyes. He then brushed it off, and pulled her face to kiss. He could never get the taste of her out of his mind.

'_Sweet like honey…but refreshing as honeydew…'_ he thought as the duo separated.

"I won't ask. Its not my place…" he said as he smiled. She then nodded in a understanding way and smiled.

"Now my turn for questions…" he said.

"What is it, Knuxy?"

He reached for his jeans and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a 20 karat gold and platinum ring. The ring was adorned with a small cluster of diamonds, and in dead center was an dark amethyst and a beautiful aquamarine that surrounded a light green emerald that was bearing the exact same color of that of the Master Emerald. Inside the band was a set of words engraved perfectly.

'_Knuckles and Rouge Forever.'_

"Rouge the Bat…my love, my faithful friend…will you marry me??" he asked in a soft voice.

She was shocked at his approached, wanting to pinch herself to find out if she was dreaming this. She did so, feeling that it hurt, she cried and said

"Yes…YES I will marry you Knuckles the Echidna!" as she wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as Amy would do to Sonic during their times of wooing.

She released him and kissed him while putting on the ring he gave her. She pulled away, tearful but happy.

"How did you afford this ring?" she asked slightly.

"You be amazed what a good treasure hunter learns from the best in the world. Besides I think you deserved the best. Hence the ME shard in your ring." he said with a smile.

"It wasn't necessary, because I had the best…you." she said as they kissed again. They made their way down to the bed and cuddled one last time.

"I think you should let Fang loose tomorrow. He probably heard us goin' at it for like no end." she said with a smiled.

"Yea…but if he comes back, he's gotta deal with Shade…" he replied.

"Why??"

_Flashback: that Afternoon_

"_HEY SHADE YOU BUSY!!" said the red echidna._

"_Yup I'm here…" replied Shade as she hopped down from the edge of Hydro City. She lived near the edge ever since the last incident and started to live with herself. _

"_Got a lil' proposition for ya. Would you like to take over the duty of guardian?" he asked nicely._

"_Why?" she asked curiously. She knew that Knuckles was married to his duty more than anything._

"_Well uhh…I plan on marring Rouge and uhh…I can't till I name a successor. Technically I wouldn't but the law of my ancestors say that if I gotta marry someone its gotta be either from the emerald or if I relinquish the job." he said in all honesty._

"…_will Chaos still be there??" she asked hopefully. She fell in love with the water creature long after the Heroes killed Eggman and she was never going to have a chance with the guardian with Rouge around._

"_Yea…why are you interested in the guy if you don't mind me….oh I see…" he asked at first but the look she had was hint enough. _

"_OK I'll do it." she said._

_End of Flashback_

"So she's taking over your job…what are you gonna do for work then?" asked Rouge as she looked at him with surprise.

"I think your club's gonna need a new bouncer…" he said with a smile. She smiled but yawned.

"You got it…my sweetheart." she said as she laid back down.

"Love ya bat-girl" he said as he cuddled with her once more.

She smiled, hearing his own personal nick-name for her. She then said before sleeping.

"Love ya too….Knucklehead."

**The End**

**Alrighty then…that was my 4****th**** lemon from the Sonic Universe. Like I said earlier it took place after Sonic and Amy's Wedding.**

**Sonic: DUDE!! That blows! Why can't you grant my wife's biggest dream? ****L**

**Me: Because I need a crew for the wedding… don't think I haven't forgotten.**

**Shadow: Whats wrong with ur own ??**

**Nothing…but I'm too short and I AINT TYPING GREYBACK!!**

**Max: TY WELCHES GODS!**

**Tikal: But ur gonna make the storyline right??**

**That's right ppl. Me and my girlfriend are making the story lines for both Tails and Sonic's weddings and we are in a pickle.**

**Tails: How??**

**Cream: What is it Mr. Author??**

**Well I need some more Characters to play your parts. This is where the reviewers and friends come in. I'm gonna request that if they want to be part in the ceremony, they have to give me and Rose (real life GF btw) a list on who they want involved.**

**Raul: Like best man and all that??**

**Yup yup yup… so if you guys want to be IN the wedding I need a name, profile, position wanted, and how u know the person.**

**Amy: when's their dead line??**

**At the end of April. If they can get them in soon, I'll send them an email and when the date I'll have it uploaded. It may be a while due to the fact that my older brother is getting married.**

**Rose(OC): tell em we say congrats!**

**Will do any way… I'll be accepting O.C.s till the end of April. Any late ones will be seated with the friend of groom or bride section so don't waste time. **

**Till then Party on like a rockstar!**

**Ziggman2g**


End file.
